Crimson Butterfly
by MissBellFlower
Summary: De-anon from the kink meme. Bel wanted to make sure Tsuna would belong only to him. 27Bel In that order.


De-anon from the kink meme. I am not good at being anonymous with something I finish.

Prompt(Warning: really long): _I have just watched a Fatal Frame 2: Crimson Butterfly Let's Play by pyschadelicsnake (that guy's funny as all get-out) and just have to ask. Can someone make me a story about how (insert Interest here) wants Tsuna all to him/herself. To be one with him. S/He have just woken from very passionate love-making sleep and thinks, 'I don't want to lose him. I want him to look at me and only me. I want no one to see him or know him anymore. I want him to be mine and mine alone forever.' or whatever Anon wants to put. S/He gets so possessive that at some point s/he just wraps her/his hands around Tsuna's throat and kills him as such falling asleep soon after, not really thinking about what had just transpired. Thing is, the next day, the body is gone and s/he has a faint, red bruise on his/her throat, it looks like a butterfly. How strange. No one can find the boy and yet s/he doesn't feel a shred of worry. Even stranger. What's more, everytime s/he goes to sleep they find Tsuna waiting for them, as though they had just come home from wherever they had went. They make love every time they meet. Whether you put that stuff in is up to you Anon but I'm curious about what you'll do. Will you make her/him remember what they did that night or will you keep them ignorant? Will you have others somehow figure it out or will they be kept in the dark? What would happen?_

You know, I'm just proud I finished writing this. To be on the safe side, I rated it M (though, it's not really explicit). The parts Tsuna was singing are the first and last verses of Chou (the song from Crimson Butterfly).

Extra warnings: Yaoi, Character death, Brief mention of sex, Possible OOC

* * *

It has been exactly one hour, fourteen minutes, and thirty-two seconds – he had counted – since Bel had woken up and started staring at Tsuna and roughly two and a half hours since they have finished making love that night. Yet again, he had the same dream that he has been having for the past few months. In it, Tsuna would simply give him a cold look before leaving him. Initially, Bel had thought that they have had a minor argument and needed time to cool off (improbable but not impossible), but lately, those dreams were getting more detailed. Dream Tsuna would break up with him and there would be no evidence of them ever being together. Even worse, Dream Tsuna would act like he didn't even know Bel.

True, Bel had become rather…_possessive_…of the petite brunette, but he really did not want Tsuna to leave him and he wasn't going to take any chances. Of course, it was hard to keep an eye on his lover during school with Tsuna being a first-year and Bel being two years his senior. But, at every other place, he made it so that nobody was anywhere near the brunette. Even so, Bel was starting to become more paranoid. He was afraid that someone – even their families – would come and take Tsuna away.

Bel glanced at his hands before focusing on Tsuna's neck. He had actually been contemplating on ending Tsuna's life to make sure that he would always be his. Yes, he would make sure of that tonight. He shifted on the bed, trying not to agitate his still-sore ass, until he was straddling Tsuna with his hands hoving over the other's throat.

"Sorry, but I don't want to lose you. Maybe I just love you too much. Let's belong to each other forever, okay?" He knew the chance of Tsuna waking up was very slim, if there was a chance. Whenever they would have sex, Tsuna would be out cold almost immediately afterwards. The blonde wrapped his hands around the other's throat and proceeded to strangle him. He did not loosen his grip until he was absolutely sure that Tsuna would never be waking up again. He yawned and returned to his former spot beside his lover. He whispered "good night" before drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

The sound of his alarm clock was what woke him up. Bel was in his usual sweatpants and over-sized T-shirt. He was alone and everything was still in place; just like every morning. Well, except for when Tsuna decides to stay the night. Bel did live alone with his pet mink, after all.

While making his way to his bathroom, his thoughts started to drift toward Tsuna. He hadn't seen the other outside of school for the past few days. While Tsuna had detention, Bel was forced by his mother to spend "quality time" with his "dear twin brother." Despite being nearly identical in almost every way (both living on their own, even), Bel and Rasiel hate – no, _despise_ each other. To put it simply, it had been a horrible week.

The first thing Bel noticed when he looked in his mirror was a faint bruise that covered most of his neck. Almost like someone had wrapped their hands around it. He wasn't concerned about it. It was probably due to the position he slept in. The more he looked at it, the more the bruise started to look vaguely like a red butterfly. He reached into his medicine cabinet for bandages to cover it. Bel had learned two years ago – when the head prefect threw him off the third floor of the school – that people tended to ask less questions if he covered up his wounds. The only person who really said anything about the bandages that day was his annoying hat-wearing junior, who only remarked on how the bandages suited him.

When he did not see Tsuna at school, Bel was disappointed, but he wasn't worried. It wasn't like this was the boy's first time being absent. The blonde was also not surprised when nobody bothered asking about Tsuna. Despite dating one of the smartest and most popular students in the school, Tsuna was regarded as a loser. The proof was how the name "No Good Tsuna" has stuck with him for most of his life. Sad to say, but Bel had to agree with them. Even though Tsuna was possibly one of the most kind-hearted people (not to mention both cute and great in bed) Bel had met, his grades in all his subjects were on the borderline of failing if they weren't already, he was extremely clumsy to the point of it not being remotely cute, and he could get scared of nearly anything. Even worse, those were only some of the reasons. It was a wonder why Bel even noticed him, much less fell for him.

The school day passed by in a blur. Bel went straight home as soon as the last bell rang. Originally, he wanted to spend time with Tsuna after school, but since the brunette was absent, there was no reason to do anything else. As soon as he got home, he sent Tsuna a text message asking where he was.

As the day was coming to an end, Bel was faced with a small dilemma. He wasn't going to lie; he was bored. There was nothing to do and he already finished whatever assignments were due for the week. He had been staring at a wall for quite a while. Naturally, he started to drift off. The last thing he saw before he completely blacked out was his mink starting to become erratic in its cage. He thought it was strange because it was acting like that the night before.

He awoke to someone petting his hair. Even before he opened his eyes, he could tell that he was now on his bed. But, he also started to panic. Who was petting him and, more importantly, how did they get into his house? He opened his eyes. It's not like anyone would see them, anyway. It was dark out, but he could still make out who the person was.

"Tsuna?" Bel sat up and saw that, indeed, it was his boyfriend.

"Sorry, did I disturb you?"

"No. Wait, how'd you even get in? I never gave you a spare key."

"I have my ways. Oh, and just to tell you, I won't be in school for a while." Obviously, Tsuna was changing the subject but Bel decided to let it slide.

"You know you have to start making up for all those day I didn't see you, right?"

Before Tsuna could comprehend what Bel has said, he was pulled into a kiss. As they parted, he was pinned down with the blonde straddling him. Bel nearly snickered at how innocent Tsuna looked under him. Ah, how cute.

As the night went on, something was starting to happen to Bel. His vision started to fade before he blanked out entirely. It was strange, really. He didn't know how, but it was. It wasn't because he closed his eyes. He could still hear Tsuna and all of his pants and moans and the way he would scream out Bel's name. And he could still feel Tsuna. It would be weird if he didn't feel being filled or the hand around him. Occasionally, his vision would come back long enough for him to see Tsuna's blushing face, but it would go as soon as it came.

The next morning, Bel woke up alone with no traces from last night. He could vaguely remember Tsuna coming by. But what had happened after that? He didn't remember Tsuna leaving or even what he did during his visit.

As Bel got up, he felt a bit light-headed and he noticed he had difficulty breathing. When he looked in his mirror, he noticed the bruise on his neck had become a more visible shade of red.

It continued like this for about a month. Tsuna would visit him at night and they would have sex, but Bel would never remember what would happen. Every morning, the bruise would become more visible and he would find it harder to breathe. The last day this happened was on the night of a full moon.

Tsuna wanted to try something, so Bel let him. He didn't mind when Tsuna was straddling him. But, as soon as the brunette put his hands on the other's neck, Bel started to struggle.

"T-Tsuna? What are you doing?" Bel raised his voice as he tried to pull off the smaller hands, but it was no use. Apparently, Tsuna was stronger than he looked.

"I told you, didn't I? I just want to try something." As he said that, his grip tightened. The cheerful tone he used was also frightening, given what he was doing.

Bel didn't know how long he was struggling nor did he care. Through the struggling, he started to hear Tsuna sing.

"Deep underground, I kept digging a hole without knowing where it would lead. With a dirt-covered eyepiece in one hand, I search for your arm…" Tsuna tightened his grip even more.

The last thing Bel heard was that song. When he stopped struggling and finally succumbed to the lack of oxygen, Tsuna was still singing.

"…Burned down, burned down, the place of our promise that will never return. See, I can flutter better than you thought." As he finished, he got off Bel.

"It's like the saying: 'You get what you deserve.'" Tsuna's body started to fade away, "Maybe I'll see you in the next life?" He looked out the window to see a red butterfly, "Or maybe not." He chuckled lightly under his breath and disappeared completely.

* * *

"I don't see why I have to be the one to tutor you, baseball idiot." Gokudera said as he checked Yamamoto's work on…whatever assigned work on whatever subject they were on now, he lost tract.

"Come on, don't be like that. Besides, don't you think it's time for a break?"

Before Gokudera could reply, Yamamoto already turned on the TV.

"And now, back to our top story tonight. Authorities have discovered the body of the missing Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Tsuna!" Both boys said at the same time, hearing the name of their lost friend. The news report went on about some blonde guy they never met and how he was found strangled to death and how some note on his desk led to Tsuna's discovery.

"The boy's body was found buried in the backyard. It appeared that he was strangled to death and has been dead for the past two years."

"But…Tsuna's never met the guy." Gokudera struggled to say as the phone rang with a sobbing Haru on the other end.

* * *

See that last part as stealth 8059 if you want. That was unintentional, but I just noticed that.

As usual, thank you for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
